Playing with Fire new!
by PrincessJessica6
Summary: A young girl Kyra finds out she is a mutant, she has to much power and no control over it. Kyra is getting herself in some real hot water, with everyone out to get her until she gets taken. She's really playing with fire
1. Chapter One: Let them Burn

Playing with fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men marvel dose but I don't own Kyra.

Please R&R guys plz I would like to know who reading my stories.

Summary

Everyone was looking for her, she had a hell of power and she has no idea how to use it. After all most lighting the down town area on fire the X-men need to find her, when they do Kyra feels unsafe and makes a run for it leaving fire in her path She is saved by a man with red eyes, with the promise of safety she follows him, but not for long. She is off again with everyone looking for her, will she go back to anyone? One Gothic mutant knows were she is, but she not telling someone should warn her she's playing with fire.

Chapter one: Let them burn.

The air was filled with the sound of shopping, running around looking for that perfect gift, for that perfect someone. Mother with young children trying to pull them away from the colorful displays in the widows of different stores. She loved it she loved being around all of these people.

Kyra loved this, it was her mother's birthday in a few days and she out looking the best gift for her. She was so happy in her life, so she wanted to make her mother happy to. Her mom had help her do this, she had helped her get through high school, it had been hard for her she was so young when she started high school only 13 years old, now she was 17 and in a few months she was going to be going to university.

She was so deep in her own mind that she did see that she had walked right into another man walking the same way she was walking. Without a moments notice they collide into each other, Kyra hit the floor not hard but her bags when spilling all over the side walk, other people around them just side stepped them and keep on walking.

" Oh I'm so sorry." The man said reaching down the help her up.

Kyra reached up and took his hand. "It's ok," she said picking up her bags off the floor. Shoving the random items back into her bag.

He jumped back yelling and holding his hand as if he was in pain. He looked down at his hand, it was red and the skin was cracking as if it had burnt.

Kyra blinked, what happened to him why did his hand look like that? Did he had some kind of a reaction to something?

He jumped back yelling at her "Demon!" he yelled. What was he talking about there was nothing wrong with her. "Your eyes Satan!"

She reached in her bag she would prove him wrong there was nothing that matter with her eyes. She gasped dropping the mirror on the ground. Her eyes had changed from there normal bright blue to a blood red. She was so lost in her own problems that she did not see the man jump back and the crowd of people. She looked up calling out to the man, "No come back, I didn't hurt you." She stood up dropping the insides of her bag on the floor around her. She put her hand out and called to him again. The tips of her fingers burst into tiny flames; she screamed and pulled her hand back pulling in her arms and wrapping them around herself. Again she screamed and looked down at her arms, they where red and burnt just as the man hand had been. She looked down at her hands they where red, her skin had even changed color to. Fear washed over her was he right was thee something wrong with her. She screamed she tried touching her skin again but this time it didn't hurt, why wasn't it hurting.

Kyra's vision had waves going through them like it was hot. She rubbed her eyes, what was she seeing? Someone tossed a can at her, she watched as it hit the heat shield. It melted and hit the floor in a heap of melted metal. What was going on? Why was it so hot?

Just then three odd looking teens step out of the crowd. There where to boys and one girl with them. The girl was pretty with bright red hair and green eyes. The other boy was tall with brown hair, but that was not what caught her eyes. Over his eyes there was a visor covering his eyes. The older boy was blue with skin which looked more like fur. He had pointed ear, he looked more like an blue elf the a teen. But the vision was the teens was being blocked but flames as they grew higher in front of her view.

They tried to calm down the people around them, they were screaming at Kyra. The area around her was destroyed, had she done this? The pavement around her was melting and she was sinking into the ground.

"Please stay calm," she said sweetly intro Kyra's mind. How was she doing that? " My name is Jean Gray, I'm an X-men and I want to help you." The voice was still clear in her head, but for some reason she was not worried. She was calm, it washed over her body.

She started to fade the power what even it was, was leaving her body slowly. She could feel her eyes closing and herself sinking to her knees. It was still hot but not as hot, the heat in her vision was going away, and her skin was no longer red.

"It's alright relax, everything is going to be ok." The crowd around her began to disappear; her vision was slowly going black. She was tired, but she couldn't help but wonder about what the girl was saying. Where things really going to be ok? For some reason Kyra didn't think that it would be.


	2. Chapter two: Starting the Fall

Playing with fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Marvel dose but I own Kyra she is a product of my own imagination.

Please I beg of you R&R I love seeing what people thing of my work, tell me who I can make it better.

Chapter 2: Starting the fall

_The vision of that day played before her in her dream. The screaming and yelling of people as they ran down the street, trying to escape the fire that was chasing them. She wanted to stop it; she wanted to make it all go away. But no matter what she did the flames just kept on coming from her towards the people running down the streets. _

"_NO! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." She screamed no one could hear her; they just kept on running and screaming._

Kyra woke with a start and bolted up from where ever she was. Then the pain shot through her arms. She opened her eyes and was confronted with a bright light. She moaned and closed her eyes again, covering her eye with her hands.

"Professor I think she's up."

This time Kyra opened her eyes all the way and came face to face with one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She had short brown hair with two white streaks at the front, falling over and almost covering her bight green eyes. The girl was covered from heads to toe the only skin showing was the skin on her face. She had long gloves coming up to her elbows. But she was still gorgeous, no amount of dark make up could change that.

Someone else entered the room, a bald man in a wheel chair. Ok so this was getting a little bit weird. Where was she, who where these people? She didn't like feeling lost or of place but here she felt both. She tried to sit up getting ready to start with the questions that were floating around in her mind. The Pain shot through her body, she cried out and help her arms. That's right she burn herself with the fire that she had no ides where it had come from.

"Hello Kyra," Said the bald man. She wondered how long she had been staring out into space with out saying anything. "My name is Professor Xavier."

Kyra found the controls for he bed and lifted it up so that she was sitting up without really moving. "Are you an X-men?" She asked watching him and the girl at the same time. She remember that red haired girl had called herself an X-men, the one who helped her in town.

"No, but I am the leader of the X-men and the leader of this school." Said The Professor.

She rubbed her head; she really didn't know what was going on. "where am I and when can I leave?" She asked with a short to the point tone in her voice she really didn't want to be here

"It is a place for people like you and like me and for Rogue here." He waved her hand towards the girl who was still sitting near her in a chair. "You are a mutant. There is an extra gene in your body that gives you super natural powers." He paused for a moment before watching her with sadness in his eyes. "Kyra you can't leave here just yet, your not well."

She knew that he was lying to her she could feel it, there was something that he didn't want to say. But this just kept getting way weirder as the time went by. Now she was some kind of super hero with powers. She hoped that she had fallen in to some kind of a dream and none of this was real.

"This whole school was built for people like us, to use them how to control and use there powers for the greater good." He smiled and rested him hand on top of Kyra's. She pulled away fearing that she might hurt her. How there could there be a whole school for people like her. Maybe she wasn't that alone after all. But what about her parents? Did they know where she was and what she was doing?

"Your parents do where you are we have contacted them when you got here." How did he know what she had been thinking. "That's my power I can read minds."

Kyra's jaw dropped, "Your fucken kidding me, there is now way that's not possible." She looked at him disbelief written on her face, "Alright so what's my power then?"

He smiled, "You can control and create fire, when you do your body has to take steps to protect itself, it become heat restart and your skin turns red. When you are like that nothing can hurt you."

"Yeah right that believable," But part of it did fit somewhat, she had seen fire al around her when she was in town she did burn herself, then when her skin turned red she wasn't burning herself anymore.

The professor smiled and backed up with his chair towards to door, "Well I must go now, Rogue will show you around the school and to your room." He smiled and headed towards the door without another word to anyone.

"wait you can't just leave me here!" Kyra watched him go then turned again to Rogue. Great what was she going to now she could not stay here.

"Do ya feel up to a tour of the school?" She asked standing and pulling down her skirt. Kyra tried to keep up with everything that Rogue was showing her. There was the kitchen, the dinning room, the Danger room which she explained was where you can go and do work with your powers, and then she showed her the dorms. Something inside her wanted to run but something was holding her back, it was Rogue.

Kyra had know that she liked girls for some time know she was bi sexual and had no problem with it. Rogue was like no one she had ever seen before, she was perfect her green eyes angel. She wanted to stay it was better then going home at the moment she had to many things to think about right now, and if Rogue was here then this place wasn't so bad.

When they reached a hallway in the back of the school Rogue spoke again.

"This is the girls dorms your room is just down this hallway." She kept on walked Kyra followed her, when she reached a large wooden door with the number 28 on it. Rouge reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver key, when se opened the door she handed the key to Kyra.

"This is he key to your room, don't lose it." She opened the door for her and before Kyra could ask anything else she was already half way down the hall way. Kyra looked back at the hallway hoping she would come back and not leave her here alone, after standing there for a few moments she sighed and turned to leave.

Kyra stepped into her room, it was bigger then anything she even seen before. The walls where a light blue and there where two single beds in the room both on opposite sides. On each side of the room thee was a desk, dresser, night stand and a book self. On half of the room there where random boxes lying on the floor. She figured that was her side of the room. She walked over and sat on the bed, she wasn't sure about staying here but the people did seam nice. But right now she didn't think it was a good idea to unpack all of her stuff. She knew she wasn't going to be here long, she couldn't stay here she wanted to go home. Kyra lay down on the bed the pain was still there she tired to sleep it off, slowly she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Xmen

Chapter Three: The un-willing meeting

Kyra's mind slipped in and out of sleep, she was awaken by a knock on the door. Slowly she woke up , sleep fading away from her mind

"Kyra?" a soft voice came from the other side of the door. It was a woman's voice she could tell.

"Come in," Kyra called lifted herself into a sitting position. She was still upset about this so called school.

The woman entered the room, she was pretty with brown skin, pearl white hair and stunning green eyes. " The Professor would like for you to join us down stairs to eat."

Kyra turned away looking out the window to the courtyard below, there she could see the figure of Rogue walking towards the front doors.

"Child you need to eat something," The woman said looking at with her sympathy in her eyes.

Kyra's now red eyes flashed a brighter red, "I'm not hungry!" She snapped looking back out to the window. Kyra heard the woman sigh and leave the room closing the door behind her.

That's it she knew what she had to do, slowly she grabbed the bad that she had come here with she filled it with money and come cloths to wear and other things that she might need on her little trip. She smiled to herself and headed for the window. As she stepped over the window sill she heard the sound of the door opening. She snapped her head back to see a short man with black hair and blue eyed standing at her door. She jumped almost landing outside of the large house. Kyra felt someone grab her from behind.

"I don't think so bub, your not going anywhere tonight." The short man was strong for his size he grabbed her by the back of her top and pulled her after him down the stairs. She screamed at him to let her go and tired to kick him, but nothing worked she was being pulled along her bag of things left in her room.

When they reached the dinning room what ever conversation that where going on stopped, when they both walked in the room. Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at them as the short man pulled Kyra in the room and sat her down in one of the many chairs at the table, to her luck it was the one seat right next to Rogue.

Now she looked around to see that the same girl that had helped her find her room was sitting right beside her and was having fun watching what had just happened.

The girl Rogue was her named leaned over, "Ah see ya meet Logan." Then she stopped looked at Kyra once more "Ya eyes didn't go back."

Kyra didn't answer she was to busy trying to figure out what all of these people where doing her and why where they looking at her. Oh that was right she has just come in the room being pulling in by a guy about four feet tall with blue-black hair.

The professor didn't smile when he looked at Logan, "Would you mind telling me Logan why you have just entered this room dragging our newest student with you."

The man called Logan looked up from his food which he had already started to eat and said, " I caught the girl trying to get out from the window."

Kyra looked up she did not see the change of color in her eyes as she looked from the professor to Logan. "Maybe I don't want to be here!" She yelled at the two of them, the room was even quieter then before if that was possible.

The professor just nodded and looked around the table, "Well now that's done I would like to welcome our newest student Kyra."

Kyra didn't look up, who said that she wanted to be a student here, who said she even wanted to stay her at all. They people around the table where telling who they where, but she wasn't paying them any attention. All she wanted was out of the weird place.

As the table was silent again a young man stood up with brown hair and blue eyes, "Hi," he said looking at Kyra. "I'm bobby Drake but you can call me Ice man I can make ice." He smiled again and sat down. Another boy stood up he was the same guy she had seen in the town.

"My name is Scott Summers, or Cyclops, this" He pointed the red haired girl seated beside him as from the town. "Is Jean Gray I believe you meet her already." One by one the people at the table told her there names code names and what they could do. There Kurt Wanger, he was German, and kitty and some other people that she didn't hear there names.

A half hour has passed by each minute seamed longer then the next Kyra had already melted two forks, five spoons and 14 knifes. Still she just kept getting handed more finally on her fourteenth knife she got up fast and headed to her room. By this time there where some people missing from the table like the short man, and the professor where already gone as well. On her way back to her room she got some what lost, there was nothing in this place but hallways, hallways and more hallways. Finally she found the stairs, but she had also found the professors office. A wicked smiled crosses her face, her bight red eyes shone as she leaned in to the door trying to hear what they where saying.

"Prof She's a time bomb." Wait she knew that voice that was Logan that man who took her down the dinner tonight.

"Logan we are here to give a home to all mutants no matter what, we can teach her control." She could hear the professors calm voice.

"Professor you know that I trust you , but can we run the risk that she will harm that other students?" She knew this persons voice to it was that white haired woman that had come up to her room.

"Then what do we do?" The professor asked them. Kyra knew that they were talking about there who else had power and didn't know how to use it. But she would never hurt anyone, not on purpose.

Logan was the first person to speak up, "We could try and contain her for a while until she get control."

This was fucken nuts they said that they would help her, now they want to lock her up. She turned when she saw a student walking up the step se followed him finding her way to her room with in seconds.

Inside her room the bag that she had packed before was still laying on the floor, some of the items inside had spilled out on to the floor. Without wasting anytime she picked up the bag and headed to the window. Opening it she tossed her bag down first hearing it hit the floor. Kyra swing her legs over the open window ready to jump when she heard something behind her.

"Ah just came in to check on ya—" Rogue stopped seeing Kyra already half was out the window. "What are you doing?"

Now Kyra was pissed how did these fucken people keep finding her she was trying to leave why did they just leave her alone. She turned only for a moment then turned away from Rogue, she couldn't look at her it would make her want to stay. This girl had been the only reason that she had stuck it out in the first place, but now she had to leave.

"You can't go," Rogue said slowly walking towards her.

"Oh let me guess you want to see me locked up to?" Kyra spat back turning again anger in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"your great and mighty Professor wants to have me locked up because I could hurt someone."

"That can't be right they want to help you I want to help you, and I don't want you to leave please" Rouge said her southern accent was getting thicker as she got more and more upset.

"Look I just can't stay here ok I'm really sorry" Kyra turned again swinging her legs off the side of the window, but something stopped her a hand on her neck. Kyra felt like her life was being sucked out of her, she felt her mind going black. Her body tumbled lifelessly out the window, she hit the ground with a thud. For a few moments she just lay there until she became conscious again. She looked up seeing the Rogue was gone she figured that she was coming down to look for Kyra, before she could Kyra picked herself up on shaking legs and headed off into the darkness.


	4. Chapter four: Just Run

Chapter Four: The Rogues View

Rogue ran down the steps feeling Kyra inside her head talking laughing at Rouges attempts to catch her. She could feel Kyra powers inside her building along with her memories, she tried to block out the images but some tore through her mind. A burning house, a crying young girl, a family watching TV, then, the images were gone.

"Professor!" She called running into his office; her skin and her eyes were now red. Rogue ran to his desk, in such a panic that she didn't even notice Logan and Storm follow in after her.

"She's gone Kyra's gone."

The professor stayed calm, despite all that was happening, and how powerful the mutant was that had no control over her powers.

"Please sit and tell us what happened."

Rogue sat down in the left chair in front of the professor's desk, she placed her hands in her lap and started to tell her story. She felt sorry for she could now feel how scared she was, but there was something else in the mixed of Kyra's memories there were feeling towards Rogue, but didn't know if she felt then same but there was something there something about this girl.

"Ah went up ta go and check on her," the professor tried to speak but Rogue cut him off continuing with her story.

"When ah saw her she was makin' her way out tha window, I tried ta stop her but she wouldn't listen to meh, so ah used my powers on her, but she was out the window and gone by the time ah got down there." She could see the looks on the others faces, scowling at them she tried her best to ignore their constant staring.

Rouge looked up the Professor rubbed his temples softly, he was stressed, she could tell, but as to why she had no idea, she couldn't understand. The X-men had never before gone through this much trouble to keep one mutant who didn't want to be there, was there something else about Kyra that she didn't know? That she wasn't supposed to know?

"Thank you Rouge you may go now." The Professor moved to turn away from her. Rogue spoke up standing straight and looking down at the professor,

"Professor she ain' gunna hurt anyone she's in mah head."

The professor nodded but he didn't say anything, Rogue face grew hard, "Why can't we just leave her alone, she didn't hurt any of us."

Rogues stared at him, the professor looking like he was getting mad. "Rogue I know how you feel but she is a danger to herself."

Rogues eyes turned bright red using the stolen powers, she could already feel them fading away slowly she didn't take that much from Kyra anyway. "No Professor yah don't know how ah feel," Rogue turned to leave pushing her way past Logan who tried to stop her.

"Rogue wait let me explain." The Professor was moving trying to stop her as well.

"Whatevah," Came the Goths reply as she made her way out the door, but she heard them start talking and she was desperate to know what was going on. She then decided to stay outside the door.

"Prof Maybe Stripes is right, this girl doesn't want to be here why not just leave her?" Logan spoke taking her side, Rouge smiled a little. Logan had always been on her side from the first time that they meet. They shared neutral views, and he had been her first friend, the only one that was similar to her since she started schooling here.

"Logan I know we are not the only one's looking for her," The professor replied, then his voice came booming over the pa system of the school "All X-men report to the danger room."

Rogue began to run back to her room, she didn't need to go with them. Even if they found Kyra she would never let them got anywhere near her, but she might come to Rogue. Rogue looked at the X suit hang on the back of her door, yeah it would so help if she wore that, the sarcasm thick in her mind. She then decided that she would just wear what she was wearing now.

She sat down on the bed trying to figure out how she was going to find her, "I got this girl in mah head how hard could it be to tell where she was going?" Rogue closed her and like watching a TV images came rushing at her, some of them were a blur but if she tried to focus then she could make a few of them out, like a younger version of Kyra sitting in a grave yard. She opened her eyes once more she knew where she had to go.

Rogue walked down into the main part of the school, there were students everywhere, and she knew it was going to be easy to get past them without being seen. Rogue bolted, trying to keep herself low but still running. She took a back door near the living room. When she was finally outside and couldn't see anyone she let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"Thought I heard all! X-men to the danger room," Rogue spun around to see Logan leaning on the side of the building a cigar hanging from his mouth.

Rogue pointed a gloved figure at him rage building inside her, ""Ya'll ain't gunna find her, yah might know where she but she wont come tah yah, I'm going to try and talk some sense into her Logan." She turned sharply and began to walk off the school property, "And yah can't stop me!" She couldn't figure out why but he didn't try to he just stood there watching her leave, maybe Logan knew that she was right and that Rogue was the only hope for finding Kyra and bringing her here. Rogue wished she had stayed so they could get to know each other, but every time she wanted to talk to her she would get this feeling like someone punched her in the stomach then she didn't say anything, or at least anything important.

It took some time to walk to the graveyard it was all the way on the other side of Bayville. By the time she could see the graveyard ahead of her, it was getting dark she knew she had to do this fast to make sure that the rest of the X-men didn't get to her first. Rogue didn't know how the girl had done it but she was no were to be seen, but she had to be here this was where she was planning to go when she left, Rogue had the memory. Rogue began to walk the graveyard once more seeing if she could find anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Just Run

Chapter Five: Just run

Disclaimer-I do not own these any characters besides Kyra, the X-men and the setting are all propriety of Marvel. I know this is a short chapter but this is a old story and I just wanted to see if I could get the juices flowing again, I will write more longer chapters, promise.

Night had long since fallen, and yet her night seemed to be far from over. How long had it been since the destruction in the down town core. She wasn't sure one day? two days?. Everything was a blur, bits of the day shattered in her mind like broken glass. She didn't have the energy to think about it now, she just walked with no conscious sense of direction; she wondered.

Her body had such a sense of itself, before she knew it she was standing in the gates to a grave yard. It was eerie how she found her way here, this wasn't even her town. Slowly Kyra moved between the grave stones, fingers skimming the tops of them lightly. Her lips mouthed the names and the messaged carved into the stone. Since a young age graveyards had always brought her a sense of calm. Here in these neatly kept patches of grass everyone was equal, it didn't matter what they had done in life here they were all under the same dirt.

Her mother had told her that, when her sister died. She said all the things she had done while she was alive had been washed away by the dirt, and no one remember the girl who died veins full of drugs, they just saw the name and the message. Kyra wished her sister was here now, Leanna always knew how to make any situation into a adventure, but maybe that was the drugs.

The girl wondered still moving to older and older names, finally she stopped at an old stone most of it crumbling away. Down on her knees she brushed away the years of dust, the inscription read "Your fire burns the brightest." A small laugh bubbled to her lips, but by the time it pushed past them it was a sob. The ground swirled and moved around in her vision, fingers gripped tight to the stone, only to feel it crumble further in her grip.

"Kyra?" The distinct southern drawl on her name sent shivers down her spine and snapped her world back in focus. "Ah wanted to check yah were alright."

Alright? That was a funny thing to ask right now wasn't it. Would she be ok if their roles had been switched?

"I can't go back you know." Kyra muttered leaving the question unanswered hanging there like cob webs between them. "I don't feel right." Did that make sense? It did to her; somewhere inside her something said that it wasn't right. Or was it her, that she wasn't right for them not the other way around. She was dangerous she knew it, every time she looked down at her healing arms she knew she was dangerous.

What if they were right and she snapped lost all control, how many people would she kill then. The first time she had been lucky but now?

The battle must have been clear in her eyes because Rogue was moving silently to kneel on the ground beside her. "Ah know yah know I don't want to hurt ya, we don't want to hurt ya. We want to help ya."

"And if there is no help for me?"

"There is always help for someone who is willing to take it." A gloved hand touched her shoulder lightly. "But if yah don't want it then go."

Kyra blinking in surprise red eyes meet the shining green ones for the first time since they began speaking. Butterflies collected in her stomach, their wings beating against her internal walls making her feel sick. Was Rogue making her nervous, the sweating on her palms answered that question before it had been asked. Well she was beautiful, in a non traditional way. Kyra pictured raising her hands fingers climbing up her chin, cupping her face and stealing a light kiss. But the thought was gone as soon as it floated into her head. She was acting like a teen aged boy, wanting to kiss her when she should be running.

"Thank you."

"Go now before Ah change mah mind," But the look in her eyes made it seem like she was already regretting the words. Rogue's fingers ran down her arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake. "Go." She whispered turning away sharply, what was that in her eyes? A reflection of a hard buried attraction.

Another thank you was not needed, Kyra turned and was gone taking off into the darkness feet padding softly on the grass. 'Home free.' She thought. Now there was only the issue of where she was going to go, she had no where left. Would her family take her back, where they even worried, did they think she was dead? Questions kept forming but there were no answers coming only the feeling of her throat closing and hot tears leaking from her flame red eyes.

She could see the fence separating the dead form the living one vault over it and she was out of here, leaving the gothic beauty behind. And then it all fell apart almost as quickly as it had come together.

Red flashed in the corner of her eyes, skidding to a stop her mind flew into a panic, with good reason. From behind a tree the red haired girl stepped out, her name was lost in the fog of Kyra's panic.

"Kyra I'm not here to hurt you, I know what you are feeling right now. Your scared, lost, feeling powerless. I have been there."

What was this Dr. Phil, her hands shook. "I know you want to help but I'm not ready for that yet." She lied through her teeth, well no not really was that a lie. No she might come back but she had to get her shit together first. Her legs tensed ready to bolt, all she needed to do was get behind her and over the fence. Then what? Fuck, this wasn't fair she had not hurt anyone all she wanted to do was walk and get her mind together. She was coming unglued, fear and panic turned to rage, rage at anyone who was trying to tell her what to do with her life. "I need you to move please." Her voice was calm, her body said everything it needed to really.

At first her skin appeared to become flushed like she was hot, but the red was building and creped over her face spilling onto her shoulders and dripping down her body like warm water. Her fingers tingled when she raised them to her eyes tiny flames licked at her fingers. Mesmorized she watched, feeling drunk with the heat.

The girl stepped forward, "Kyra take some deep breaths and calm down please, I promise you I'm not here to hurt you." But the words were lost, the logical part of her brain had shut off leaving her only with the primal instinct to save herself.

Then it all happened Kyra only rasied her hand her pretty little flames grew dancing over her arm, jumping down and spreading to the grass around her. Everything caught fire with such ease, the girl screamed. There was more shouting, but the sounds were so muffled the roaring of the flames filled her ears.

"KYRA!" That one caught her attention slowly she spun around eyes taking stock of the scene around her. The ground was burning, the trees, the benches, everything was burning but her. She stood unharmed flames licking her legs, hands, caressing her entire body like a lost lover. Rogue was screaming for her arms stretched out clawing and grasping at the air trying to reach for her, but Logan's solid mass held her in place. No that wasn't right she didn't want the flames to hurt her, they weren't going to hurt her couldn't Logan see that.

Then something changed the ground around Rogue stopped burning, Logan let his hand slip from her arm shouting something at Kyra. But it didn't matter her eyes and ears only watched one thing. Rogue bolted forward the flames dared not touch her; soon she was standing there right in front of her.

"Ah need yah to stop before yah hurt someone please sugha" Rogue pleaded with her, face glistening with sweat.

"I don't know how," She stammered her hands still red. "I didn't want this to happened I just wanted to leave." Maybe they were right look what had happened, how many miles had she set on fire? And now she stood like the burning bush, but she was not bringing a message from God only destruction.

Rogue was crying the tears mixing with the sweat on her face, "Ah know sugha Ah know." A pale white hand touched the side of Kyra's face, the colors leaked from her vision, until there was nothing but cold darkness and Rogue's voice somewhere telling her it was ok to shut her eyes now.


End file.
